Grossology
by Sephiria Arks
Summary: Years into the future, new teenagers become the new grossologist. Daphne Archer, daughter of Abbey and Chester "Kid Rot", becomes the new kid at Ringworm High. But when she becomes a grossologist, she has to hid her darkest secret, from everyone and the team.
1. Chapter 1

My mom told me all of her adventures with Uncle Ty and their close friend Lab Rat, back when they were in high school. I find it pretty amazing, and we have grown a close bond with each other, do to liking gross stuff. Mom says that maybe someday, I will probably be a grossologist too. Though that would be a long time from now.

My most favorite story from mom, is how she got dad back to being almost-normal, but still has his power of rot. She said, that he use to go by the name Kid Rot. I love that story a lot, since it explains quite a few thing, but I will tell it later on. Right now, we are moving and I am sitting in the back of our van, looking out the window.

To mom and dad, they find this a bit exciting, and they talk about some old times, even ones that were a bit horrible. Hey, they set the past aside and now look at them. Dad knows mom is a grossologist, and he doesn't really care anymore.

I sigh a bit deeply, looking at all of the roads as we kept on driving. We have been on the road since this morning, when we left my home to this new town. I like my old home, even though it was a major city, I still had a lot of time to myself there. Mom told me, that I need to get to know people and make friends, at least.

"So how many more hours will we be on the road?"

"Another three hours, Daphne. So don't worry my little laurel, we will be there soon."

I sigh a small bit, and kept on looking out the window. Mom and dad didn't know, I could hear their conversation, even though they were whispering.

"_Do you think she will like this town?"  
_

"_I don't know Abbey. But we have to put some trust, faith and hope into this. We can't say for certain. So far, she does not like the idea of moving, at all."_

"_I just hope, that she adjusts wells and doesn't shut everyone out, like how everyone shut her out, like they did back in the city, Chester."_

I rolled my eyes, and act like I didn't hear their conversation at all. I didn't like they idea of moving at all. I was doing just fine at my old school, being invisible to the whole entire student body and no one acknowledging me at all. That life I was totally fine with, until this day happen. Closing my eyes, I fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Old memories and or newest ones, were my dreams. They were the only ones, that I ever had. I never told mom or dad, about them at all, they probably didn't understand them. As I slept, the old memories came back to taunt me.

"_Hey look, it's little Archer. So what are you doing, loser?"_

"_Leave me alone, Whitney. I have nothing to do with you, and you have nothing to do with me. So lets leave it at there."_

"_Lets not, and say we did."_

_Whitney shove me down to the floor, and walk off laughing with her four best friends. They use to be my best friends, until she stole them from me. Signing deeply, I got off from the floor and walked away._

I felt someone shaking my shoulders, and I woke up. Looking up, I saw my dad hovering over me.

"We're here, Daphne. So come on, get out of the car and stretch a small bit. We got a bit of exploring to do."

I undid the seat belt, and got out of the car. Stretching a small bit, I saw the large two story house, right in front of us. It was a bit more bigger, then the old house.

"Welcome to our new home, Daphne. And you want to know something even special. This is the town, that I grew up in. Oh, the memories."

"You mean this is Ringworm City."

"Welcome to Ringworm, Daphne. In two days you will be attending Ringworm Junior High School. And I bet, you are going to have a lot of adventures, just like your Uncle Ty and I did. But don't let the mean girls stop you."

She ruffle my hair a bit, open the front door, and walked inside the house. Looking over at dad, he sigh a bit deeply.

"You okay dad?"

"I remember this town. I once came here a long time ago, back when your mom was in high school. I expose the entire town to rot, and I almost hurt your mother back then. . . ."

"Dad, that was back then. Remember what mom said, you sometimes need to let things go. Besides, you have control over your rotting power not and no ones you were the same person. All of those people, who once live here are probably gone by now, Dad. So relax, for now and enjoy a few days of relaxation. No one, can judge anyone until they truly know them, unless they are mean valley or city girls."

Dad laugh a small bit, and gave me hug. Kissing the top of my head, he walked off and enter the house. I stood there on the drive way, and close my eyes. Maybe I should follow mom's advice too. Let the past go, and move on. Sure it may have hurt me a lot, but now I can start over, fresh again. A new page, in a new story.

I heard some people walking, and I open my eyes. A small group of teenage girls were walking on the sidewalk, laughing and having a bit of fun. Maybe, I should introduce myself to them.

"Hi, I'm Daphne. I just move here to the neighborhood."

"And your last name is, what exactly?"

"Archer. Daphne Archer, why?"

"My name is Melody. So you are the news that the Mr. Archer, has been talking about. Another freak has move into the towns ladies, lets just move on and forget that we even talked to her."

Her friends nodded their head, and noses high in the air, they walked off. My anger rage a small bit, and I sat down on the cement, pulling my knee's close to me.

Why does everyone consider me to be a freak? Okay so I am a living freak, but they don't really know that. They are just judging me on what they think I am. I look at my hands, and sigh a bit. Good thing, that I am wearing gloves, then nothing that I touch well . . . . . . . . . How should I put this. . . . . . .

Rot.

Inherited my dad's powers of rotting things. Though they are not as bad, as my dad's powers started out. I got the control of it, with a bit of help from dad and mom, in the process. No one else knows of it, yet. It has never been expose to anyone that I met before at all. But I can do something, that dad has yet to do.

Cause things to rot, by using my mind. But only small things, like old insect nests and materials that are already rotting. Mom finds it a bit helpful, with the rotting material part since she likes to garden a lot. Dad says he doesn't mind that I can rot with my mind, and that he can't, he says I use my mind too much like mom does.

Brushing my blond hair with my fingers, I set my head on top of my knees. So far, today has not been a really good day. Wish, that it could have been a bit more better, if only it could have ended differently.

"Daphne! Come on inside, already! It's going to get cold tonight, and I don't want you to get sick at all. So come on, young lady. Head in before you get sick."

"Alright, mom."

Standing up, I stare at a small weed that was growing in a crack on our drive way. Within the next few seconds, it rotted away. Running up the driveway, I enter out new house, and shut the door the door and lock it.


End file.
